Locura Sexenal Parte Tres: La Última y Nos Vamos
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: La terrible continuación de un drama electoral que no debió repetirse, y que terminará siendo historia. Trauma electoral, vulgar parodia no comercial.


**Locura Sexenal Parte Tres: La Última y Nos Vamos.**

_Año 2012: Fin del Mundo._

Han pasado seis años desde la última contienda electoral acontecida en el mundo de Captain Tsubasa. Han sido años pesados para el actual presidente, Taro Misaki, quien sufrió severas críticas por su último gobierno, en el cual permitió que animadoras (fans) descaradas se acercaran a los jugadores, ocasionando múltiples lesiones en los futbolistas, variadas quejas entre las anti-animadoras (anti-fans) y varias pérdidas en millones de pesos por daños a la moral. Sin embargo, su mandato terminó, para bien o para mal, y era el turno de elegir a un nuevo presidente. A pesar de eso, Misaki seguía conservando su fiel legión de seguidoras, capitaneadas por Alisse y Maderique, quienes constantemente acudían a los discursos del presidente llevando unas pancartas que gritaban cosas como:

_"Gracias por los seis años de matanzas… ¡En la cama!". _

Sea como fuere, el caso era que tenía que escogerse a un nuevo presidente, y en esta ocasión, los flamantes candidatos eran nada más y nada menos que:

Por el Partido Futbolero Democrático (PFD): Pierre Le Blanc. Guapo, carismático, sencillito y encantador, de largo y hermoso cabello pero con el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez, volvía locas a todas las féminas del mundo Tsubasa, quienes suspiraban por él. Numerosas pancartas con las leyendas: "¡Pieeerre, eres nuestro ídolo!", "¡Te queremos de presidente!", se hicieron ver en todos los estadios, pero la que sin duda se llevó las palmas fue una pancarta, hecha por Louis Napoleón, que rezaba lo siguiente: "¡Pierre, bombón, te quiero en mi colchón!". Claro está, Napoleón negó tener participación en el asunto.

Sin embargo, pronto quedó en evidencia que Pierre no era más que un muñequito contratado para lucir bonito, con la cabeza totalmente vacía; ejemplo claro de esto es la primera entrevista que concedió como candidato, al lanzar su libro titulado "_Cómo jugar fútbol sin dejar de lucir hermoso_". Los reporteros querían saber en qué ilustres libros se había basado el carismático Pierre para escribir sus aventuras, y éste contestó, muy digno y sonriente:

- ¿Libros que he leído? ¿Tres? ¿Seguros que quieren tantos? Si con que haya leído el mío es suficiente, ¿no? ¿Ah, no basta? Ok, está bien, está bien… Déjenme pensar… Tres libros… Tres libros… Tres libros… Ah, qué difícil… Tres libros… Dos y dos son cuatro… Ah, sí, tres libros, ya los tengo: Vanidades, Vogue y People, por supuesto. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que esos no son libros? ¡Bola de ignorantes!

Tras lo cual Pierre se levantó, hizo agitar su cabello provocativamente y montó en su caballo blanco, en medio del griterío de las fans, que dejaban cortas con sus locuras a las seguidoras de Jun Misugi.

Por el Partido Viajero Revolucionario (PVR): Sanae Nakazawa. Ésta decía que había llegado el momento en el que una mujer gobernara en el Mundo Tsubasa, sin darse cuenta que éste es predominantemente machista y que absolutamente nadie votaría por ella (ni siquiera sus amigas Yukari, Yayoi y Kumi, las tres enleladas por Pierre y su cabello). El día en que se lanzó como candidata, su asesor de campaña, Manabu, olvidó invitar a sus seguidores, de manera que Sanae dio su discurso acompañada sólo por el chico de lentes, quien se sentó justo frente a ella para darle la ilusión de estar en un estadio semilleno. Sanae, sin embargo, se creyó ciegamente que el lugar estaba a reventar; dicen los rumores que lo que ayudó a que la chica se alucinara con un estadio lleno, sin duda, era la hierbita verde que Tsubasa le puso en el té que se tomó antes de salir a hablar.

La campaña de Sanae no fue sin duda de las mejores, parecía que había sido organizada por un cegatón "cuatro-ojos" (ups), pues la niña no parecía tener idea de qué era lo que estaba pasando con su vida. Cada que alguien le preguntaba sobre por qué motivos habrían de votar los demás por ella, Sanae contestaba con una gran sonrisa:

- Porque soy mujer.

Y como esta respuesta no satisfacía a los reporteros, la siguiente pregunta que se le hizo fue sobre sus propuestas de campaña, a lo que Sanae respondía, con una sonrisa totalmente hueca y la mirada perdida:

- No me preguntes, sólo soy una chica, ajá, ajá.

Dicen las malas lenguas que Tsubasa, enojado porque su partido, el PFD, había perdido las elecciones pasadas, decidió meter a un candidato irresistiblemente guapo que atrajera a todo el electorado (sin importar que la mayoría de los personajes de Captain Tsubasa sean hombres; total, todos dicen que este manga tiene tendencias yaoiescas), y que para evitar que el PVR volviera a ganar, metió a un candidato que sería poco más que un cero bien plantado a la izquierda en un mundo de hombres: su propia mujer, a la que incluso él mismo había ignorado por muchos años (y a la que seguiría ignorando por muchos siglos más). De aquí se explica entonces la pobre campaña de la aún más pobre Sanae.

Por el partido de Pancho Rebuzna Dormido, que cambió su nombre a Partido Roñoso Dramático (PRD), volvió a lanzarse el candidato que perdió las elecciones pasadas ante Taro Misaki, es decir, Ryo Ishizaki. Durante los seis años de reinado del chico viajero, Ishizaki había hecho de las suyas en el mundo Tsubasiano. No conforme con la decisión del IFPE (Instituto de los Feos Presidentes Elegidos), quien le dio la victoria a su rival en el sexenio pasado, Ishizaki había hecho plantones en los estadios, impidiendo que se llevaran a cabo torneos importantísimos de fútbol (para gran enojo de Genzo Wakabayashi y Karl Heinz Schneider, quienes fueron sacrificadamente consolados por Lily de Wakabayashi y Elieth Schneider), con el afán de defender una "democracia justa para todos", aunque en realidad lo que quería era que le dieran la presidencia a fuerza para que así dejara de hacer berrinche. Como nadie le hizo caso, después Ishizaki juntó a los jugadores más débiles del Mundo Tsubasa (entre otros, Morisaki, Urabe y Sawada), los reunió a todos en su casa, y delante de los usuarios del baño público que atiende su madre, Ishizaki se autoproclamó el Pejidente Lejítimo del Mundo Tsubasa. Cada vez que el mandatario de alguna serie importante de anime, como la reina Serenity de Sailor Moon, hacía una visita de Estado al presidente Misaki, Ishizaki salía al encuentro proclamando a los cuatro vientos que él era el mandatario legítimo y oficial del Mundo Tsubasa y que a él se deberían dirigir los gobernantes extranjeros. Se dice que la reina Serenity huyó despavorida del lugar al toparse con el chico cara de mono, quien aparentemente deseaba darle la bienvenida con un buen abrazo y enorme beso. Sea como fuere, hasta Sawada, Urabe y Morisaki se hartaron de seguirle el juego a Ishizaki y lo mandaron a la goma, y éste, indignado, rompió lazos con el PRD y pataleó y gritó que "todo era un compló en su contra". Con el tiempo, Ishizaki se fue quedando en el olvido, haciendo creer a todos que sus ideas locas de gobernar habían quedado enterradas tres metros bajo tierra, cuando la llegada de las nuevas elecciones presidenciales le causaron Alzheimer, haciéndole que se le olvidara que había abandonado el PRD y que ya se había autoproclamado el Pejidente Lejítimo una vez. Sin embargo, o bien los del PRD son más idiotas que él, o son más desmemoriados, porque le volvieron a abrir las puertas a Ishizaki para tenerlo de candidato, a pesar de haber jurado que nunca más aceptarían otro de sus berrinches.

Partido de la Vieja Alianza (PVA). Un nuevo engendro del Infierno, de la misma rama de donde surgió el PFD, se abrió paso desde las profundidades de la Tierra para contender en las nuevas elecciones. Este partido, cuya gobernante indiscutible no era otra que Kaori Matsumoto, había lanzado de candidato ni nada más ni nada menos que a Kira Kozo, ese borracho entrenador que alguna vez estuvo a cargo de Kojiro Hyuga. Molesta porque Kira no pudo lavarle el cerebro a Hyuga y convencerlo de que se acostara con ella, Matsumoto ofrecía ahora a Kira como ofrenda al volcán de su enojo, y lo obligaba a competir en unas elecciones en las que no tendría futuro. Lo más triste de todo es que, por primera vez, Kira dejó el alcohol y se dedicó en serio a planear buenas estrategias para el destino de los Tsubasianos; desgraciadamente, todos sabían que se trataba de una farsa y nadie lo tomó en serio.

Estando así las cosas, comenzaron las campañas políticas. Pierre se dedicaba a lanzar besos y guiños a las cámaras cada vez que alguien preguntaba por sus propuestas de campaña; Sanae repetía una y otra vez, cual disco rayado, la frase "soy mujer" cuando alguien le preguntaba cosas tan simples como la hora; Ishizaki, tras ir a múltiples terapias de control del enojo y pasar unos años en una colonia hippie, adoptó una nueva postura de "amor y comprensión", y se ganó a sus seguidores al ofrecerles una dosis de hierbita verde para alucinar si votaban por él; Kira Kozo, viajando en su Kiramóvil, daba buenas propuestas de campaña a las que nadie ponía atención porque el foco rojo de su nariz era más llamativo que sus discursos. Pronto, quedó claro que la contienda final se daría entre Pierre e Ishizaki, y éste último, sabiendo que no podía competir contra el Niño Bonito de Francia, se dedicó a crearle guerra sucia: Ishizaki mandó publicar imágenes de Pierre (photoshopeadas, según dicen) besándose con Napoleón, con Shuster, e incluso, hasta con el presidente Misaki. Muchas de las seguidoras de Pierre sufrieron de decepción amorosa y varias otras se emocionaron aún más por creer que el Mundo Tsubasa sería ahora un universo yaoi, pero Pierre permaneció impasible ante los ataques, diciendo únicamente que "lo que pasa en Francia, se queda en Francia". Ishizaki fue ganando más y más seguidores, gracias a sus fabulosos lavados de cerebro y sus trampas, y él estaba seguro que, por fin, sería el presidente indiscutible del Mundo Tsubasa.

Ante este clima de violencia no declarada, las elecciones tuvieron lugar y Pierre, para asombro de Ishizaki y sus zombies, digo, seguidores, fue declarado vencedor. Ishizaki protestó, pataleó y volvió a sus viejas costumbres, juró y perjuró que destruiría cada rizador para cabello que existiese en el mundo, y ante estas amenazas, Pierre se vio obligado a resguardar los suyos en una cámara acorazada, protegida por catorce soldados romanos.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible?.- decía Ishizaki.- ¿Qué haya ganado Pierre, si todos los japoneses votaron por mí? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que las mujeres también votan? ¿Y a ésas quién las metió? ¡Me importa un comino que ellas también pertenezcan al mundo Tsubasa, su lugar es en la cocina, no en las urnas!

Ishizaki ya había declarado públicamente que no aceptaría los resultados de la elección, y que levantaría al "pueblo en armas", cuando fue secuestrado misteriosamente por una organización de hombres encapuchados. Ishizaki fue llevado a un cuarto oscuro, de cuyo techo pendía una lámpara. Frente a él se encontraba un hombre sentado en un sillón, el cual estaba de espaldas, quien le pidió que se dejara de payasadas, pues el Partido Roñoso Dramático estaba irremediablemente perdido.

- Pierre será el presidente.- dijo el hombre misterioso, con misteriosa voz, en el misterioso lugar.- Es el elegido por mí para gobernar. Me cansé de los personajes que hacen lo que quieren, Pierre es perfecto porque se limita a cumplir todas mis órdenes, con tal de que le suministre gel y accesorios para el cabello. Necesitamos, además, darle una nueva cara al mundo Tsubasa. Ya los partidos de fútbol no son suficientes para atraer personas, hace falta ofrecer _fanservice _a las seguidoras femeninas, y tú no puedes ayudarnos a conseguir más fangirls.

- ¡NO!.- gritó Ishizaki, asqueado.- ¡Fangirls no! ¡_Fanservice_ no! ¡Eso será el fin del Mundo Tsubasa!

- ¡Calla! Ya lo he decidido.- gruñó el hombre misterioso.- Tú eres demasiado revoltoso, no sirves para presidente. Ya una vez cometí el error de anunciarte como ganador, y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Ríndete de una buena vez y haznos un favor a todos. Pierre es lo que necesitamos.

- ¡Jamás!.- gritó Ishizaki.- ¡No me doblegaré ante nadie!

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?.- el hombre se exasperó.- ¡Yo te ordeno que te aplaques de una buena vez!

- ¿Y tú quien eres para ordenarme eso? ¿Y por qué lo haces?.- protestó Ishizaki.- ¡Ni siquiera veo tu cara!

- Yo.- respondió el hombre, girando la silla en la que estaba sentado, mostrando al mismísimo Yoichi Takahashi.- Y lo hago porque yo, Ishizaki, soy tu padre.

- ¡NOOOOOOOO!.- el grito desgarrador de Ishizaki resonó por todo el lugar.

Y así fue como Pierre Le Blanc ganó las elecciones, el niño bonito de Francia. Al menos, el Mundo Tsubasa presentaría una mejor cara al mundo, aunque no sepa nunca ni hacia qué lado gira. ¿Será que Ryo Ishizaki se dé por vencido de una vez por todas? ¿Volverá a lanzarse como candidato para el 2018? No se sabe, pero dicen las malas lenguas que, en uno de los más prestigiosos hospitales psiquiátricos del Mundo Tsubasa, hay un joven que usa la camisa de fuerza a modo de banda presidencial y repite, una y otra vez, las palabras "¡Soy el presidente legítimo, soy el presidente legítimooooooooo!".

**¿Fin?**

**Notas:**

- Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Alisse, Maderique, Elieth y Lily pertenecen a sus autores.

- Tercera y última parte de la ahora trilogía de "_Locura Sexenal_", inspirada en hechos políticos ocurridos en mi ilustre país.

- A todos aquéllos mexicanos que lleguen a leer esta estupidez: No se ofendan por las referencias obvias a los candidatos. No apoyo a ninguno en particular y por eso me burlé parejo de los cuatro.

- A todos aquéllos seguidores de la serie que lleguen a leer esta estupidez: No me burlé de los personajes por gusto o porque me caigan mal, todo lo contrario, esto es simplemente un burdo, absurdo y fallido intento de parodia.

- Así pues, espero que nadie se ofenda, ya que esta tontera la escribí por burla y no por otra cosa.


End file.
